Crowdsourcing platform allows distribution of one or more tasks to one or more crowdworkers. The one or more crowdworkers may be loosely defined as groups of individual crowdworkers that may work on the one or more tasks. The crowdsourcing platform may receive the one or more tasks from a requestor. The requestor may declare a service level agreement with the crowdsourcing platform indicating the timelines and the remuneration details associated with the one or more tasks.
The crowdsourcing platform may distribute the one or more tasks as per the skill set of the one or more crowdworkers. For example, the one or more tasks include a first set of tasks that require a crowdworker possessing a first skill set. The crowdsourcing platform identifies a set of crowdworkers from the one or more crowdworkers that possess the first skill set. Thereafter, the crowdsourcing platform presents the first set of tasks to the identified set of crowdworkers. One or more of the identified set of crowdworkers may opt to attempt the presented tasks.
In a scenario, when the bandwidth of the identified set of crowdworkers is full, and the crowdsourcing platform receives more tasks that require the set of crowdworkers possessing the first skill set, the crowdsourcing platform may not be able to distribute the tasks (requiring first skill set) to the identified set of crowdworkers. Therefore, the crowdsourcing platforms may violate the SLA with requestor and thereby the business may get hampered.
Thus, there is a need to train other crowdworkers on a desired sills (e.g., the first skill set) such that the crowdsourcing platform is able to counter such scenarios.